


he's the kind of girl.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [17]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminization, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "please respond once your requests are open. i know it may be awhile but i’m patient i read the JohnxF!Reader and it was really well written? i dont know if youre okay handling this but I’d kind of like JohnXf!Reader and John bottom, maybe crossdressing, but if it makes you uncomfortable you dont have to do it! much love 💕 -Anon"





	he's the kind of girl.

1966, November,

“Have you been a good girl?”

You towered over John as you stood right at the edge of the bed. You were completely naked. He was on his back on the wide plush bed. Nodding and blushing like no tomorrow with his hands pushing down the small skirt he had picked out for himself only days previously. It was tartan pleated in various blues and fitted snugly around his waist. And showed off his thighs perfectly, dressed up in silky smooth stockings. They were too small and the suspenders were slightly cutting into his skin. But as he laid on the bed, breathing heavily; he made no complaint.

You tutted at him, “darling, what did I tell you to do with those hands?”  

His hands shot away from the skirt, exposing the small tent he was making, and were quickly placed on the white duvets that covered the bed neatly. Tucking and gripping at the fabric. His face was completely red as he looked up at you with dark and heated eyes, waiting for you to do something. Anything. But you were busy as you took in the sight that he made as he laid red-faced on the bed.

To top off his rather Scottish look; he wore a grey turtleneck. And it looked… amazing. You wanted to do nothing but throw yourself over him… To devour him. But you needed to be patient. To not give in and rush through this. You had wanted to see your John in a skirt or a dress for forever and now, after a lot of talking and pleading, it had finally happened.

You crawled up on the bed, straddling him in the process. You petted his thighs slowly as you positioned yourself above him as you looked down on his whimpering form. He pleaded and begged for a touch, a kiss, a caress, anything.

“Keep your hands on the bed,” you said with a stern voice and leaned forward to place a deep, hot, kiss on his lips. He feverishly met yours and deepened it as much as he could muster in his promise of keeping his hands by his side. Tongues met but you quickly pulled away which was made with a whine from the man underneath you.

You tutted at him again as your right hand disappeared under his skirt and slowly, with swift moves, stroke his painfully hard cock. He groaned instantaneously, grateful for the touch he had longed for, with a volume large enough for you to be grateful for your isolated living quarters.

“You’re such a pretty girl,” you whispered and kiss his temple as you continued to lazily stoke him. “My girl,” you continued as you slightly bit into his earlobe. He got louder with groans that continued into moans that then turned into whine and pleas as your hand disappeared from his shaft. His closed eyes shot open, hazed with lust, and looked at you with confusion. You smirked down at him and leaned back away from him.

You glided your hands up his dressed up legs in a slow smooth move and when you reached his exposed warm thighs; you dug your nails ever so slightly into the soft flesh, resulting in an inaudible yelp from John.

“Good girl,” your hands moved to his skirt and slowly lifted it up to reveal his throbbing cock. “Such a pretty girl,” you rested your hands on his clothed chest as you repositioned yourself to align perfectly with the touch craved dick and slowly but surely glided yourself unto it with the help of a free hand opening yourself up for it.

He yelled out as you moaned, his hands gripping the duvets harder than before. Adjusting to be at a comfortable position, the hard thick member inside you, you started moving in slow paces up and down as you stared hard into John’s eyes. He was breathing hard, sweating and redder than before; probably longing to get rid of the woollen turtleneck. Longing to get his hands on you. But you had a deal and he had to content himself with the warmth and the feel of the duvet under his nails as his hands dug harder into it as you moved in tortuous movements.

Your hands were on his waist under his shirt, on the warm skin that was hidden there. You could feel yourself both equally reach a climax as you slowly moved up and down. He grew louder and louder as continued to move at the same relaxed pace as you had done since the movement you sat down on him.

You kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheek. And, finally, he came hard inside you as you bit down on his jawline with whispers of sweet nothings. He filled you up with no relent as you continued kissing, biting, and moving; making sure to empty him out completely before you yourself came with a loud moan.


End file.
